The Bridge
by Duarg the Royal Guard
Summary: Follow a nameless protagonist in a fruitless effort as his world crumbles beneath his very feet. Based off of an in-game experience in Halo 3 during a revisiting of the game with many more cinematic details than what truly happened.


The Jiralhanae group stood at their posts, awaiting the small Human force to begin it's charge, however, they had received word of the group being eliminated, except one, whom would be dealt with appropriately. Upon this, the Chieftain spoke, slowly standing up, using his gravity hammer to help him stand. "We mustn't celebrate yet, file onto the bridge, the Prophets sent us two hunters to help boost the guard."

With that, it was over, everyone was silent, I myself, heaving my brute shot over my shoulder and watching him exit the cabin doors onto the bridge. The Sangheili Seperatists and the marine forces had failed, all that remained had been the master chieftain of their military. I smirked, watching the others walk out before following behind.

We watched carefully, my eyes never left the opposite end of the bridge, apart from when I was forced to move out of the way of a hunter to avoid being stomped. There was 9 of us in total, all part of the same pack, I technically counted as second in command- if you look at it from the ways of the Earth forces.

One of our members sniffed the air and let out a voracious cackle. "I smell blood, and excrement, the puny human forces have fallen, this is all that remains..." He proceeded to taunt the human forces and the enemy master chieftain, safe behind closed doors, however, loud banging sounds echoed through the chasm, and the bridge rattled, suddenly, the doors on the opposite end opened and hundreds upon hundreds of Flood creatures rushed through, with wide eyes, our chieftain began barking orders. "Snickyar! Get up high, rain hell from above, Hung'yaka, set off some incendiary grenades, burn a line across the width of the bridge, stop their approach..."

The master chieftain had been leading the attack as we held our small line, the hunters fired fuel rod cannons into their ranks, it almost looked like a ding in their forces, the master chieftain had taken Snickyar off the podiums with a plasma grenade, sending him in pieces back behind our line, the chieftain charged forwards, slamming his hammer against the ground onto the flood forces, smearing them across the bridge and sending several infected elites off the bridge.

I climbed onto a podium and fired down into their ranks, we were losing ground quickly, as I fired my brute shot, I saw nothing but endless waves of Flood pouring and pouring from the opposite door. I grit my teeth, firing volleys of brute shot rounds into their ranks before I was struck by a round coming from my left, their master chieftain had struck my shoulder with an assault rifle round, my light shield fizzled and I fired in his direction, to see him flung backwards into an archway podium and lie still momentarily, I watched, but I heard a blood curdling cry come from my left, Hung'yaka had been engulfed in flood carriers, a grueling transformation took place, his neck was snapped and simply rolled aside, allowing the flood carrier to force itself out of his neck and a large tentacle-like arm covered his left arm, his head was still there, now a sickly green color, just staring up at me, I was forced off the podium by a barrage of swings from his tentacle arm, I was thrust to the floor by natural forces and continued to excrete my morning breakfast, the contents of my stomach now puddled onto the floor I stood, water in my eyes and a sour taste in my mouth I fired hopelessly into their ranks again.

While I had been vomiting, the rest of our small defensive line was over taken, it was just me and the chieftain now.

we were the last two, surrounded by creatures and infected covenant troops, as well as humans. We stood back to back, my chieftain spoke. "It is just you and me now, brother!" He swung his hammer down, eliminating a small group of carriers, we had been forced into the middle of the bridge, we had failed our defense, our final goal was the preservation of our own lives. "It has been an honor, chieftain." I managed to choke these words out between brute shot rounds, 10 minutes had passed, it felt like 10 hours, we were getting tired. "We can make our way to the prophets, we should be-" Before my chieftain finished his words, a carrier forced itself into his chest, bones cracking and blood splattering onto the floor, he fell to the ground, I turned my head as it began, and I was overwhelmed.


End file.
